


Just Like Beacon

by Kaylathebookworm



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylathebookworm/pseuds/Kaylathebookworm
Summary: Ironwood informs RWBYJNR that Oscar is dead. Set immediately after the end of Volume 7
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Just Like Beacon

Jaune found himself pacing the ship, restless. Everything was falling apart. Salem was on her way with an army, Mantle was still in danger and so many hadn’t been evacuated, they had no idea where Qrow was, Oscar was missing, warrants were out for their arrests, Ironwood had declared martial law, and they had lost the relic, which was now in Salem’s hands.

And here he was, away from it all, and unable to do anything.

It felt just like Beacon, all over again.

The tension in the ship was palpable, everyone on edge. They were all exhausted and barely standing, and the real fight hadn’t even begun. 

Jaune’s eyes became damp with tears. Everything felt hopeless. At least they had Penny, the new Winter Maiden on their side. That was something. Not all was lost.

He startled at the crackle of the intercom. Ironwood’s voice rang out, tense and angry, “Return the Winter Maiden to Atlas Academy, and submit for arrest. Immediately.”

They all shared a glance with each other. “Never,” said Ruby defiantly.

“Do not stand in my way. It will result in termination. I will not hesitate, and you will share Oz’s fate.”

The statement felt like a kick to the chest. “You… you killed Oscar?” Jaune whispered, horrified.

“He intended to stop me. I could not allow that to happen,” came Ironwood’s cold response.

Oscar was dead. 

Oscar was  _ dead _ , and James Ironwood had killed him.

“No,” Jaune said, feeling himself grow numb, “ _ no no no not again not again _ . I’ll KILL YOU,” his voice rose to a shout, and he lunged for the intercom. “Do you hear me? You’ll pay for this!”

“Bring me the Winter Maiden,” was Ironwood’s curt response, before he cut off the message.

Jaune screamed and fell to his knees, a sob escaping his throat. Ren and Nora knelt by his sides, and enveloped him in a hug. They were crying, too.

“I can’t believe it,” Nora whispered, “he didn’t deserve this.”

“I should’ve been there. I left him alone. It was just like at Beacon,” Jaune cried. “Ironwood is going to pay for what he’s done. I swear it. If it’s the last thing I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short I just had a lot of feelings and have homework to do


End file.
